It's Hopeless
by Phoenix Feather3
Summary: Ron and Hermione both like each other. They both think the other could never like them! It Hopeless! Or is it? Chapter 12 is up! NOW COMPLETE! PLEASE R+R!
1. Poor Ron!

"It's Hopeless"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, which belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and her publishers. Well, I do own a copy of each of the four books, and am hopeful to get my hands on a copy of the fifth book first thing June.21, but does that really count? No copyright infringement is intended, please don't sue, I am poor enough as it is.  
  
Chapter One: Poor Ron!  
  
Life at the Burrow these days was getting to be boring, something the Burrow never seemed to be before. Bill was still in Egypt working for Gringotts and Charlie was still in Romania. Percy was also still working for the ministry, but people were actually beginning to know his name. He had gotten a promotion after Barty Crouch was gone and was now doing very well for himself indeed. He had moved out, and into his own place. Fred and George were still at home, having only one more year to complete at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were being uncharacteristically calm and quite. Which tended to scare the other Weasley clan very much. Ron came up with the idea they were still making up ideas for their dream shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and didn't want Mrs. Weasley finding out what they were up to. Ginny had been huddled up in her room all summer, nobody knowing what she was up to.  
  
Ron lay on his small bed staring up at the ceiling. He had never been so bored. The only thing he had to do for fun these days was play wizard's chess by himself, and fly around the yard, playing quidditch with imaginary people. A problem he had never really had before coming from a family of seven children. He had been practicing his moves in the hopes to make the Gryffindor quidditch team this year, since there was an opening spot for Keeper. Ron had never really tried the Keeper position before, but he thought he was actually pretty good at it, and may have a chance.  
  
Though He liked quidditch very much, he still had nobody to talk to, so he kept sending his tiny owl Pig on journeys to talk to his two best friends Harry Potter and Hermionie Granger. He missed them both very much. Lately though Ron was even more lonely.  
  
Harry had gone to visit his godfather for the last two weeks. He was only allowed to do this as long as Dumbledore, head master at Hogwarts, was going as well. He was there to help, since Sirius was still in hiding, and when he went out in public, he appeared to be a big dog. Dumbledore was there to let people know Harry was not only, not alone, but not vulnerable either. Dumbledore was possibly the most powerful wizard alive, and no one would mess with Harry if Dumbledore were there. This was very helpful owing to the fact that Harry seemed to be a trouble magnet.  
  
Hermionie, Ron's other best friend, was off visiting Victor Krum, star quidditch player, for two weeks. This made Ron extremely jealous and he didn't know why. Or maybe he did, but didn't want to think about it. Krum used to be Ron's favorite player, but recently, Ron couldn't even hear his name without cringing.  
  
He tried to tell himself he was just worried about his best friend. 'I mean', he thought 'He's 18 years old, that can't be legal.' He knew Hermionie wasn't doing anything stupid, but couldn't help worrying about her. He so much wanted to tell her that boys that age expected something. How could he say that to her though, I mean he couldn't talk to a girl about that? She may be his best friend but she was still a girl. He couldn't tell her that boys that age only wanted one thing. He would probably have to explain how he knew this, and then he was in trouble. I mean, Ron didn't just want one thing, but he often caught himself thinking about that one thing. , Not to mention that that one thing often included Hermionie herself. Something that made Ron feel quilty. 'Yes, he definitely couldn't tell her that'.  
  
Hermionie, how could he be thinking about Hermionie, that way. He knew, just felt uneasy about it. Ron admitting to himself, something he could never admit to anyone else, even Harry and especially not Hermionie. Ron was in love with her. He knew it. How could he not be, he told himself. He thought about the time, when he knew he felt that way. Well, to be honest to himself, he dated it back to first year, he may have thought she was a bossy little know-it-all book worm, but he still thought she was cute. After the Troll incident he started to like her. Then second year, he really started to like her. He started wanting to kill Malfoy for insulting her, rather than just thrash him. Not to mention the whole Basilisk thing, boy did he worry about her them. But he really dated his love issue too forth year. , With the Yule Ball incident.  
  
"Oh Bloody Hell", he said out loud. "What am I going to do?"  
  
He tried to tell himself to forget it, he would soon get over it, but in reality, just ignoring it seemed to make it grow stronger. 'This is a predicament,' he thought 'Hermionie would never like me that way, I mean I'm just stupid insensitive Ron to her, she's probably only my friend cause of Harry'. He knew this wasn't true, but couldn't help himself anyway. He really didn't know what to do; there was no way he was going to tell her though. He was sure she didn't, and never would, think about him that way, and if he told her what good would that do? She just wouldn't be his friend at all anymore. He decided he would definitely rather have her as a friend than not at all. 'If only she wasn't with Victor' he thought. 'I mean it would be so much easier if she wasn't dating Mr. Quidditch himself.' Ron got up from his bed and headed to his dresser, and drew out the last letter Hermionie had sent to him a week ago.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I am at Victor's now, and will be for the next two weeks, so if you need me I am here. How is everything? Still bored? Harry says that Dumbledore is going to go with him to visit Sirius. That is really nice of him, don't you think? Dumbledore, I am sure has a very busy schedule and all, what with Voldemort and eveything. Victor says hello. Oh, and don't worry Ron, Victor is still living with his parents, so I am not staying at his house alone with him. Honestly, you sound like my mum. She was concerned about that too. Boy, sometimes you treat me more like a little sister than you do to Ginny. Well, I better go. Victor just came back from practice and we are going to go to dinner now. See you soon.  
  
Love from, Hermionie.  
  
'She thought he was treating her like a little sister hey?' He thought. Well, that's better than her knowing he was concerned about her because he was in love with her. I mean if she ever found out, he would rather die than have to face her, no he would rather go live with Aragog, in the dark forest. Hopefully, these next few weeks would be over soon and school would start, then he would stop thinking about things like this so much. At least he hoped he would. But trying not to think about Hermionie always made it harder to actually do.  
  
A/N: Do you like it so far, or do you not like it? This is my first try at fan fiction so please be nice to me, nice, but honest. If you do like it and want more, I would really like to know. If you don't want me to write more, I would also like to know, but just be kind in saying so please. I am very sensitive. Hopefully the next chapter may go to Hermionie, and her thoughts. Maybe, tell me what you think. Please review! 


	2. Poor Hermionie!

"It's Hopeless"  
  
A/N:I want to thank my reviewers you know who you are! I really appreciate you telling me what you think. Thank you soooooo much!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story that you think belong to J.K. Rowling, well your right they do. I could never presume to be as clever or a witty or anything like the wonderful author herself. But because I do love the Harry Potter series so much I decided to borrow the characters and put them in my own story. I hope she doesn't mind! No copyright infringement intended, please don't sue. Believe me it is not worth you while.  
  
Chapter Two: Poor Hermionie!  
  
Hermionie sat on the floor in the bedroom she was using while staying at Victor Krum's house. She really liked Bulgaria, but was dearly missing good old England. It was so different here, but she had been enjoying herself. Bulgaria was full of old wizarding history, and that was always something to keep her interest. She was staying at Victor's for two weeks and was right now near the end of her stay. Victor was at Quidditch practice, which he had to do every single day. She was taking the time to go through some pictures and things from home, to try to help with her homesickness, but it was just making it worse. Nevertheless, she couldn't put them down. She was looking at a picture of her parents for the moment.  
  
She felt guilty for not being home right before school started, because she wasn't going to see them for a long time, while she was at school. She was getting ready to start her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The strange thing was she never felt guilty before. Last year, she spent some time a Ron Weasley's house before school, but that didn't bother her. She was there to go see the World Quidditch Cup but, to be honest, she never really like quidditch all that much. At least, not like her two best friends who were both boys, the for mentioned Ron and Harry Potter. She was really just there to see her friends. The Quidditch Cup was actually even when she first heard of Victor Krum.  
  
Victor was the star quidditch player of the moment. Everyone likes him, except maybe Ron, but he used to anyway. Victor was Hermionie's newest friend. He would have liked to be more, but they had a talk about just being friends. Victor was too old for her, and Hermionie, really didn't like him that way. She always saw the value in having as many friends as one could have, considering before her first year of school, she was often alone, having no friends at all, so she and Victor decided to be just that. Many people thought they were a couple, Ron for one.  
  
Hermionie had told Ron on countless occasions that her and Victor were just friends, but he never seemed to believe her. She had to admit it kind of made her feel good for people to think she was dating Mr. Quidditch himself, but she really didn't want Ron to think that.  
  
Hernionie had had a crush of Ron since first year, since she first saw him on the train. He was very awkward, and not to mention completely different from herself, but there was something she liked about that. Not to mention, she always like red hair, something she had come to notice that all the Weasley's had. She now moved some more pictures out of the box and found one of Ron, Harry, and herself. He really was very cute, in his own way, she told herself. She had come to notice over the last few years, her crush on Ron and turned into more than a crush. She had never been in love before, but could swear that this was it.  
  
Being in love made Hermionie feel great, but also made her fell sick to her stomach. Most people would think this was odd, love making you feel nauseous, not just butterflies either. She knew why though, because there was no way Ron would ever like her like that. Ron liked painfully beautiful girls like Fleur Delacour. Ron could never and would never like a frumpy, bushy haired, bookworm like her. Sure he was one of her best friends, but nothing more. It just wasn't possible. He seemed to be treating her like a little sister lately. She found the letter he had written her, when she told him she was going to go stay with Victor in the box among her pictures and things, unfolded it and read.  
  
Hermionie,  
  
Hope you have fun at Vicky's! He does still live at home right? You shouldn't be staying if not, he might try something. I don't trust him. Be careful Ok? Harry's going to go visit Sirius, hope he has fun too. Wish I were. This is the most boring summer I have ever had. Well see you.  
  
Ron.  
  
Hermionie folded up the letter and put it back in the box. 'Yeah, he only looked at her as a friend before, and now it was worse, he saw her as a sister', she thought to herself. Not only that, but the letter seemed cold somehow. For a second last year, after the Yule Ball, she thought Ron might like her back, because he seemed jealous that she went to the ball with Victor. She had even told him to ask her to the next ball before someone else did. She cringed when she thought about that. 'How embarrassing, I hope he forgot about that statement' she thought. After thinking about it latter she realized he was just jealous she had become friends with Victor and not him, and he was still mad that Victor chose her friendship, which must be why Ron didn't like Victor anymore.  
  
"It's Hopeless," she said to herself. ' Ron could never like me. I am just one of his best friends, nothing more, just another little sister for him to protect. What do I do now?' She asked herself. 'I can't tell him how I fell, he will just laugh at me and not want to be my friend anymore either. What can I do?' she thought long and hard about this then it came to her. 'I'll just forget about it, yeah, that's it' she had an idea. 'I will just stop thinking about him that way, and start looking at other boys, try to find one I could convince myself to like instead, then Ron will be gone from my thought's, and I will be fine with the just friends arrangement.'  
  
Little did Hermionie know, this would be easier said than done.  
  
A/N: Do you like it or not? You can tell me, I promise not to cry! Just be nice. Do you think I should end it here or keep going? I have some ideas, but I will only keep going if you like it and want me to. 


	3. All Alone Together!

"It's Hopeless"  
  
Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, but it does belong to the incredible Ms. J.K. Rowling herself. I am just a fan of the books, so I guess that would make this fan fiction. Wow, what a concept, I can take my favorite characters and put them into my own situations, sounds like fun, and that is what this is meant to be, fun. No copyright infringement intended here.  
  
A/N: Just so it's not confusing, the things they say out loud are of course in "quotes". The things they think to themselves are in 'these' things, sorry don't know what they're called.  
  
Chapter Three: All Alone Together!  
  
It was 10:45, and Ron was waiting for Hermione to meet him just inside platform 9 ¾. He was setting on a bench near the back of the platform. She said she would meet him there and then they would board the train together. His brothers and sister had already boarded the train, and his mother had already sad her goodbyes at the platform border. So he just sat there alone patiently waiting. Harry was already at school having gone straight there after his holiday with Sirius. Dumbledore went ahead and let him in school, just because he didn't want Harry to be anywhere without some sort of safety net.  
  
Ron was nervous; this would be the first time he would see Hermionie since the end of last year. He wondered if she had changed at all. On one hand he couldn't wait to see his best friend, but on the other, he was so scared about acting strange around her. It seemed to be getting harder and harder to act normally while she was anywhere near him. Hopefully, he would be able to be himself, and she wouldn't think anything of it. Hopefully!  
  
Hermionie was hurrying through the crowd at the train station; she was running a few minutes late. Her parents had some last minute calls come in from work, and they had somewhat of a late start. She felt bad for she had told Ron to meet her at exactly 10:30, and she was never one to be late. Not only this, but she desperately wanted to see him again, this summer seemed to drag on forever. She had had fun in Bulgaria, but still this summer seemed too long for her taste. She had just come home from Bulgaria two days earlier, but those two days even seemed to drag.  
  
She had promised herself she was going to get over her crush, or whatever it was, but all she could think about was seeing her friend again. She told herself, this was ok, 'You can think about one of your best friends, and want to see them again as soon as possible, that wasn't bad'. She wondered if he had changed at all, if he had perhaps, gotten even taller of the summer, she told herself she would find out pretty soon.  
  
When she reached the barrier to platform 9 ¾, she hugged her parents' goodbye and slipped through unnoticed. As soon as she was through she started looking for red hair. She found this to be the easiest way to find a Weasley in a crowd; not many people had that flaming red hair. She couldn't see Ron though, so she started making her way down through the crowd of people toward the end of the platform, where she had told Ron to met her earlier.  
  
She was caught up in a crowd of excited second years, then when she finally got past them; there he was, sitting on a bench, starring at his feet. She was grateful he wasn't looking up though, for her open mouth would have given away every thought she now had. She couldn't help but stair at him, he had changed all right, gotten taller as if it was possible, and well for lack of a better term, he was visibly becoming a man, slowly, but surely. 'Breath Granger, Breath!' was all she could tell herself. 'This whole get over it thing was definitely not going to be easy', she thought. 'Stop starring', she was now mentally yelling at herself, and was starting to hit herself gently in the head 'he's going to look up any minute'.  
  
"Oh, hi Hermionie....are you ok?" 'Oh NOOOOO!' she was now screaming at herself for being so stupid.  
  
Ron didn't know what to say he had promised himself to act as normal as possible, but here Hermionie was acting the weird one. She was hitting herself in the head, what on earth for.  
  
"I'm fine Ron, what makes you ask?" 'Dumb question Hermionie', she scolded herself.  
  
"Hermionie I think you have finally gone mental, What on earth are hitting yourself for?" Ron couldn't help but laugh a little; it was a funny site. All of the sudden he felt much better about being around her, course he always felt better when he could pick on her in some way.  
  
"Oh that, I just have a little bit of a headache is all." stuttered Hermionie.  
  
"Since when did hitting yourself help?"  
  
"Oh, I always do that, you should try it sometime. It knocks it right out of your head", 'this is not going good Granger, think of something!' "Well, it's really nice to see you again Ron, have a good summer?" 'That's better, change the subject'.  
  
"Not really, you?" 'Doubt question, she had to have fun being with Vicky all summer'.  
  
"Yeah, it just seemed a little long is all"  
  
"Yeah, mine too", this seemed to be going good he thought. 'Acting pretty normal so far, keep it up', he told himself. 'She really looks different somehow, yet the same ol' Hermionie', he thought. This made him smile though; he didn't want her to change.  
  
"Are you ready to get on the train yet?" she asked, having calmed down a little.  
  
"Yeah, lets go"  
  
The train ride was going pretty well once started. They were sitting in the last compartment by themselves, which they often did with Harry. Ron couldn't stop himself from looking at Hermionie when she wasn't looking. She often found herself still starring at him as well, but was purposely refraining from hitting herself. She couldn't explain that away again. Though it was going pretty well, there were still many awkward silences.  
  
"Uh, so what did you do this summer, all you ever said in your letters was how bored you were?" asked Hermionie.  
  
"Oh, well, I practiced quidditch, there is a position of the team this year for keeper, and I thought I might try out. You never know. I probably won't make it though, I'll never be as good as Charlie or Fred and George, you know?"  
  
"Oh, Ron I am sure you can do it. Either way I am glad you are at least trying. Though if you make it, I'll miss sitting with you at the games?" 'Warning, Warning, too much information', Hermionie mentally scolded herself after saying this.  
  
'Wow, she likes sitting with me. Maybe she., Oh blooding hell, don't get too far fetched Ron'. "Well, I probably won't make it anyway, so don't worry, you probably won't have to sit alone", 'that was it, she just didn't want to sit alone is all'  
  
"Well, I hope you do get it for your sake Ron", 'nice save', she thought.  
  
"Thanks. So did you have fun at Vicky's?" he just couldn't help himself.  
  
"Don't call him that", she snapped, "how many times do I have to tell you", 'Why did he always have to use that ridiculous name?'  
  
"Well did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact, Victor showed me all around Bulgaria, they have a lot of interesting history there"  
  
"Should have known you would go to visit your boyfriend, and only be interested in studying whatever you could", 'Bad move Ron, bad move. Well as long as I'm already in trouble might as well go for it, "Most people would actually spend quality time with their 'Mr. Quidditch' but our Hermionie can't stand not doing something useful".  
  
"First of all, not that it is any of your business, but Victor and I are not a couple, we are friends, just friends. Secondly if I am going to go all the way to Bulgaria, which by the way my parents made me go the muggle way, by flying, I am going to do something useful, why not. How many people get to go to Bulgaria?  
  
"Not your boyfriend huh? Yeah right, like you wouldn't go out with the most famous and rich quiddich player in the world, and I know he wants to go out with you. I am your friend Hermionie, you can tell me the truth." Ron knew he should have stopped but he never seemed able to do that with Hermionie.  
  
"Ron, why do you always have to be so difficult? So what if I was going out with Victor, which I am not, If Victor doesn't have a problem with me learning as much as I can about his country why should you?" yelled Hermionie. She turned her head and just starred out the window.  
  
'This is going to be a great year', thought Ron. Though he had to admit, even arguing with Hermionie was better than not being around her for three months. Come to think of it, this was just like old times, which for some reason seemed to be a comfortable feeling. 'Yeah, everything is going to be just fine.'  
  
But at that very moment in walking Malfoy.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think though, any comments are more than welcome. Please review, I need it like air! Thanks sooooo much! 


	4. Mudblood!

"It's Hopeless"  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Ms. Rowling's, if it where mine I would be getting paid for this. As it is, I am not, because this is fan fiction, meaning this is just for fun. I am having fun anyway, hope you are too!  
  
A/N: Everything they say out loud is in "quotes". Everything they think in their heads are in whatever 'these' things are called.  
  
Chapter Four: Mudblood!  
  
Malfoy stood in the doorway to Ron and Hermionie's compartment all alone. His bodyguards nowhere to be found. This didn't take the smirk off his face however.  
  
"Oh, look it's our very own poverty stricken Weasel and the bushy haired Mudbl..."  
  
"If you say it, so help me I will make you sorry you were ever born Malfoy!" yelled Ron at the top of his lungs, standing up and getting his wand out of his robes and clutching it tight in his hand. There was no one on the earth he hated more than Malfoy, well except maybe Voldermort himself. The thing he hated most about Malfoy though, was when he called Hermionie that horrible name. He could even take being insulted himself, but that name should never be said at all, as far as Ron was concerned.  
  
Hermionie had by now looked up from the window she was so intently gazing out of. She hated Malfoy with her whole being, but she had to admit, seeing Malfoy usually meant insults, which by themselves where never good. But insults seemed to make Ron stand up for her, something she had grown to like just a little, even an independent witch like herself. It let her know that Ron cared for her, if even as just a friend, she reminded herself.  
  
"And what will you do Weasel? Make yourself burp up slugs, cause to be honest; I found that rather enjoyable. Doubt you did though!" said Malfoy with his all too familiar laugh. "I was just going to ask where the boy wonder is?"  
  
"That is none of your business!" snapped Hermionie.  
  
"Oh, I bet you do miss him don't you? Is it still a sensitive subject? Honestly, don't know what he ever saw in you anyway!" laughed Malfoy  
  
"Malfoy, that stupid article was a year ago, you can't even get some new material, before you try to insult us. Honestly, what's really insulting is your intelligence. Can't even come up with new ways to put us down, can you!" Hermionie felt pretty good about herself now. She knew Malfoy hated it that she got better marks in school than he did, since she was muggleborn and all. So calling him stupid was bound to upset him.  
  
"Who cares what you think you're just an ugly, dirty little mudblood!" Snapped Malfoy with hatred running through his voice.  
  
If Ron had been thinking, he would have used his wand, being a wizard and all, but instead he threw it down and jumped straight on Malfoy knocking him to the ground. They started rolling around on the ground, each one trying to get their best hits in. They rolled into the hallway; grunts and yells could be heard well along the hall. Students starting coming out of their compartments to see what was going on. Fred and George came out of one with Dean Thomas. They seemed to be enjoying the sight of their little brother betting Malfoy to a pulp, it was apparent he was winning.  
  
Them Crab and Goyle came running down the hall as fast as they could and jumped in. They starting hitting too, and well it was no longer a fair fight. Fred, George and Dean started in and tried to help Ron but it was no use. Crab and Goyle were just too much to handle being so huge.  
  
"Patificus Totalus" yelled Hermionie while pointing her wand at the ball that was made up of the three Weasleys, Dean, Crab and Goyle, and of course Malfoy. Malfoy froze! Then she did the spell two more times freezing Crab and Goyle. They all had horrible expressions on their frozen faces, as well as Malfoy's blooding noose, and busted lip. Crab and Goyle seemed untouched.  
  
Ron, Dean and the twins got up. Each a little hurt, Ron had a blooding lip and the twins seemed to be getting matching black eyes rather quickly, and Dean had a bloody nose.  
  
"Just leave them there, I am sure a Slytherin will walk by eventually and take off the curse." smirked Hermionie, quite pleased with herself. "Just go back to your compartments", she told everyone.  
  
Everyone did as they were told; nobody outside of Slytherin liked Malfoy and company much, so they just let them lay there. Fred, George and Dean went into their compartments to clean up.  
  
"Come on Ron, we need to clean you up", said Hermionie while softly pulling Ron into the compartment and closing the door. "Are you ok?" she asked in an almost shy voice. "Thanks for that by the way".  
  
"Are you not mad at me anymore?" asked Ron almost confused.  
  
"Of course not, after you stood up for me and all, how could I be mad at you. Honestly Ron, what kind of a person do you think I am?"  
  
"Well, normally you don't like it when I get in a fight with Malfoy. I mean you usually like to stand up for yourself," asked Ron, still confused.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I changed my mind, I kind of like is when you stand up for me I guess", Hermionie realized how this sounded, but it was too late so she just blushed.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, his ears were starting to turn red.  
  
"Uh, I guess it just makes me feel nice that you would do that for me, get in a fight and all, and maybe even get hurt", at this she looked at his bleeding lip. "Just makes me feel like you..like.", she thought hard about what to say next 'just don't say makes you feel loved Hermionie'. ".like you value my friendship and don't like to see my feelings hurt", 'that worked'.  
  
"Oh! Well, I do value your friendship Hermionie." Smiled Ron. He didn't know what else to say to that.  
  
Neither did Hermionie she just stood there starring at him for a minute, then realized his lip was still bleeding. "Oh, we better clean you up. Does your lip hurt?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, kind of forgot about it already though. Can't be too bad then can it?" smiled Ron.  
  
"Well, come here, I don't know how to heel it, Madam Pomfrey can do that when we get to Hogwarts, but I can clean it though." Hermionie took out a muggle tissue from her bag, she always carried them, because her mother told her it was always a smart thing to have.  
  
Ron stepped closer to her. He kneeled down a bit, so Hermionie could comfortable reach his face. He was much taller than she was. She looked intently at his lips and started dabbing the tissue on the cut, to clean up the blood.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!"  
  
"Oh, don't be a baby! It will fell better soon, we need to clean it up though". Hermionie knew this wasn't a good way to start her getting over her crush plan. She was so close to him, and she was starring at his lips cleaning his cut of course, but she couldn't help but enjoy the view anyway. He had nice lips she noticed, very soft. 'Don't think about it, Don't think about it!' was all she could tell herself, but that didn't seem to help. She was already day dreaming of kisses.  
  
"Your pretty good at this, have you done this before?" asked Ron in between blots of the tissue.  
  
"What!" asked Hermionie, then as she came out of her daydream, she realized that he wasn't asking about her kissing history, which was pretty non- existent.  
  
"Oh, nothing", he replied. He just wanted her to keep going, and talking to her seemed to make her stop what she was doing. Her cleaning the cut at first hurt, but now he was quite enjoying it. He liked her touching his lips, he was just wishing she wasn't doing it with a tissue, or her hands for that mater. 'It's hopeless Ron, she will never like you', the voice in his head told himself. 'Well, he could at least enjoy her touch while he had it, right?'  
  
"Well, I think it's done, should be clean now". Hermionie didn't want to stop, but she thought if she kept going it would look suspicious.  
  
Just at that moment the train started slowing down. They almost at Hogwarts! The school year was about to officially begin!  
  
A/N: What do you think, tell me PLEASE! I NEED reviews! Pretty please review! 


	5. It's Love!

"It's Hopeless"  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I would enjoy the benefits of owning the Harry Potter series, I do not! That right belongs to J.K. Rowling and company. This is a fan work, therefore the term fan fiction! I just enjoyed the original so much I decided to right my own story for the fun of it. No copyright infringement intended, just good old-fashioned fun here, please don't sue! Thank you!  
  
Chapter Five: It's Love!  
  
The school year had started off pretty well for Ron, at least after the Malfoy fight. Ron was feeling pretty good about himself considering he had won the fight, at least until Crab and Goyle showed up. Things were back to normal now. It was great to see Harry again, and hear all about his visit with Sirius. Ron was sad he was stuck being alone and bored this summer, but he was happy for Harry. As much as Ron was sometimes jealous of Harry, he was still his best friend and was happy when Harry was happy, especially considering Harry seemed to never have a good summer at all. It was nice to have Harry talk about nice fun things. Since the end of the Triwizard Tournament last year, Harry seemed so depressed all the time. It was great not to see him worried.  
  
As for Hermionie, the school year started and that meant studying. She had mellowed somewhat since first year, but when it came to studies, she was as dedicated as ever. This year was the year they took the OWLS after all. She was studying for them, when she didn't have anything else to study for.  
  
One thing Hermionie did do other than study was use her time to put her plan into action. Her plan to find someone else to crush on, and then being around Ron, wouldn't be so weird. Being around him made her so nervous, she felt sick. This was getting to be a problem, because he was one of her best friends, so she was pretty much always around him. Except of course for the classes she had by herself, and sleep, and even then he seemed to find his way into her head. There seemed to be no way out, but to find someone else to think about.  
  
She was now looking at almost every boy she saw, and sized them up to see if they were worth her thoughts. She was quickly getting tired of this. Nobody seemed good enough to spend valuable time thinking about, time she could use to study. She had thought about just focusing on her studies alone and not find someone else to like, but that didn't work, so she was forced to look.  
  
The problem was, if somebody was cute, they seemed stupid or shallow or just plan rude. If they were nice, they weren't attractive to her. Hermionie wasn't just into looks, but she needed someone to get her mind off Ron, so she had to be attacked to them in some way, considering she was very attracted to Ron. Hermionie was getting so desperate she was starting to look at Slytherins just to see if anyone caught her eye, telling herself that they couldn't all be bad.  
  
Ron was starting to notice, Hermionie checking out almost every guy she saw, and this didn't make him happy, needless to say. They were sitting at breakfast one morning and Hermionie seemed to be starring at the Hufflepuff table. 'What is she doing looking at Justin Finch-Fletchley? He wasn't anything to look at, at least I don't think so anyway.' He was starting to think Hermionie was going mental. 'Oh no, she's becoming a girl, I mean a real girly girl, soon she'll be all giggly and stuff.' Ron was really worried now. He didn't want Hermionie to change, especially into a giggly girl.  
  
'I doubt Vicky would be happy seeing her look at all these guys! Oh, who cares about Vicky! I'm not happy seeing her look at all these guys, but who am I to say anything!' Ron was in deep thought now. On one hand he was happy to be back at school with his friends, on the other, he would rather be back home, bored, than have to watch Hermionie checking out other guys. 'Ok, just try to forget it Ron, forget it, forget it!', but forgetting Hermionie looking at other guys was not easy to forget. He had never been more jealous, even with Krum, well, maybe he was as jealous with Vicky come to think of it.' now he was cringing.  
  
That night Hermionie was sitting in the common room studying, like usual. Ron and Harry were across the room playing chess, Ron winning of course. Hermionie was trying to keep her mind on her studies, or at least on some seventh year Hufflepuff she had seen at breakfast that morning setting next to Justin Finch-Fletchley. He was cute, and a prefect, just like her. She didn't know his name though, and couldn't be bothered asking to be honest. She was finding it hard to keep her mind focused on him rather than Ron, especially when Ron was so near. She couldn't help starring. He seemed so cute when he was happy. He was winning, like always, and was having lots of fun doing it. She couldn't help smiling at him. This whole plan of hers was harder than she thought.  
  
"Oh, he really has gotten cute don't you think?" giggled Lavender Brown to her friend Parvati Patil. "I hear he tried out for keeper, and as from what I hear, he did really well, and will probably get it." Whispered Parvati back. At this Hermionie's head shot up, and she started listening intently. "Though I have to say, he wasn't to nice to my sister last year, they went to the dance together, but maybe he has changed, he certainly has gotten cute over the summer. Hermionie knew who they were talking about from what they were saying. She wanted to yell, 'He's mind, stay away from him.', but she knew she couldn't say that, because he wasn't her's.  
  
'What do they mean he got cute over the summer? He's looks the same as always, just older! And besides, he was always cute! Stupid girl!' Hermionie was somewhat mad they were talking about Ron like this. 'Only she was aloud to think he was cute. Ok, so she wasn't the only one that would notice, but she wanted to be the only one who could say it.'  
  
Then it came to her! Like a flash of lighting, the revelation came into her head! 'How could I be so stupid?', she asked herself, 'I'm in love with him!' She had only ever thought, that love may feel this way, never actually believed it love and not a crush. 'I can't get over my crush, because it's not a crush! It's Love!', she jumped to her feet and ran straight upstairs.  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! I desperately want to know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get reviews, I will not continue, so please review! 


	6. Hermionie's Promise!

"It's Hopeless"  
  
Disclaimer: The lovable characters and settings in this story, do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling! Lucky women! Okay, so it has nothing to do with luck! She is the genius to come up with this world, I just love the world so much, and I don't want to leave it, even when I am trying to wait patiently for the next book. No copyright infringement intended! Thank yon for listening to my ramblings!  
  
A/N: At this point in time I would like to thank my reviewers. It really helps to hear what you think! Thank you so much! I would like to continue to hear from you too. I have tried to pay a little more attention to my spelling, it gets hard sometimes, especially when you re-read the story enough times. Thanks for the tip though!  
  
Chapter Six: Hermionie's Promise  
  
Hermionie opened the door to her dormitory ran in and slammed it behind her; she didn't want to be disturbed. She ran straight to her bed and fell onto it crying. 'What do I do know!? He could never love me! Ugly, bushy haired, bookworm, know-it-all, Hermionie Granger! It's Hopeless!' she thought as she sobbed into her pillow. All she could think about was her predicament; she didn't even notice the door opening.  
  
"Hermionie are you okay? You just ran up." Ron stopped as soon as he saw that she was crying. He starred for a minute, than walked quickly to her side. "Are you okay? What is it? Did someone do something to you, cause if they did so help me I'll."  
  
"Go away!" she snapped through her tears. She was mad at him, she didn't know why. Well, she did know why, cause he could never love her, but that wasn't his fault she told herself.  
  
"Did I do something, cause if I did I don't know what it is, so you might as well tell me, so I can say I'm sorry and make you feel better." said Ron, almost comforting. He felt bad, he just didn't know why. He didn't think he did anything, but he could be dense sometimes. He hated seeing her like this. Hermionie didn't cry very often, she was a strong person, which was something he liked in her.  
  
Hermionie didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't tell him the truth, that she was feeling bad for herself. "I.I.I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's not anything you did." She had trouble getting this out.  
  
"Then what is it? You can talk to me" With this, Hermionie thought he was being very sweet.  
  
"Where's Harry?" was all she could bring herself to say. She wondered why Ron had come up without their other best friend.  
  
'Did all she care about was where Harry was? Did she like him, that way?' thought Ron, he wanted to scream at the thought of it, he wouldn't know what to do if he had to watch Hermionie and Harry together. 'Why did she just care where he was! Hadn't Ron been the one to come up and see if she was okay, didn't that count for something?'  
  
"Oh, he just stayed down there. I thought you might want someone to talk to, he thought you might want to be alone." he said, looking very sad.  
  
"What's the matter Ron?" she sensed the sadness in his voice.  
  
"Why are you asking me what's the matter, I came up here to see if you where okay, but if you just keep wanting to change the subject, never mind! I'll just go down stairs and tell Harry to come up, shall I?"  
  
Hermionie didn't know what to say. He was mad at her, cause she wanted to know where Harry was? She just wanted to know why Ron seemed concerned and Harry didn't. She thought it was sweet he cared about how she was, but she reminded herself, the problem was, he may care for her, but not the way she wanted him to. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Ron, I just thought maybe something was wrong with him or something." she didn't know what else to say.  
  
"I didn't mean to snap, I don't know why I did it" he lied. "I'll just go if you don't want to talk" at this he turned to go, but.  
  
"Wait! I just have been having a lot going on with school and everything" she was now talking very quickly. "I have been just taking on more than I could handle is all, and it finally hit me."  
  
"Oh! Listen I'm sorry I snapped. I just wanted to help is all, you're my friend and I thought it was my duty to help as yours.  
  
'He called himself her's. If only!' she thought.  
  
"Are you okay now?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Ron!"  
  
"Don't mention it! Well, I'll leave you alone now if you want. Maybe you should get some sleep." At this he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Ron.could.could I.could I maybe have a hug? My mum always used to hug me, to make me feel better when I was upset, and it always helped!" after saying this Hermionie started to mentally yell at herself 'Where did that come from? Why did you say that, he'll just laugh at you, you stupid little.'  
  
"OH! Sure!" He thought he maybe said this too quickly. He just didn't know what to else to say. He wanted to hug her for sure, but he didn't really trust himself. He didn't know what would happen, he didn't know if everything he thought and felt would come spilling out of his mouth if he got too close. But she wanted a hug, and who was he to deny the women he loved from one, even if it was risky. Besides, he really wanted to give her one.  
  
Hermionie's eyes got big as he sat down on her bed beside her. He put his arms around her gently pulling her into a hug. Ron held her there for a few minutes, lightly rubbing her back. She didn't want this moment to end. He didn't want to let her go, but he had to, or it would look suspicious. He slowly pulled away, keeping his hands on her shoulders, he said "Did.um.did that help?", he could barley get the words to come out.  
  
"A little!" she lied, it seemed to help quite a bit.  
  
Ron got up to leave, he didn't know what else to do.  
  
Hermionie didn't want him to leave; in fact, it was the last thing in the world she wanted. Her courage, the very thing that put her in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw, showed up out of nowhere, it seemed normally not to ably when it came to Ron, but now, here it was. "Ron! Could you just hold me a little longer, maybe till I fall to sleep? My mum used to do that when I was upset! It always made me feel better and I.I really have been having a bad time of it lately." She didn't know where they came from, but the words came, and she found herself not caring. If he laughed at her, so what! Wouldn't be the first time he made fun of her, he always called a know-it-all after all. She could take a little laugh.  
  
Ron stopped dead in his tracks. He had two choices. One, to tell her as nicely as he could that he had to leave, that way he wouldn't say anything stupid, or two, stay and hold her, lying there with her till she fell asleep. It was the easiest choice he ever made. He turned around and walked slowly to her bed. "Okay, but if I fall asleep too, you better not let me get into trouble alone." he didn't know how he could tease her at a time like this. "Lay down on your side."  
  
She did as she was told, and he laid himself behind her, her head was resting on his arm and his other arm lye curled over her, holding her tight. She was in heaven, and as for him, he didn't know how he could ever make himself leave.  
  
At that moment Hermionie promised herself to make him fall in love with her, if it was the last thing she ever did. A new plan now forming in her head, she would make herself pretty, if that was the kind of girls he liked, she would act more little Lavender or Parvati or even Fluer, if that was what he wanted.  
  
Little didn't Hermionie know, he was now holding the very thing he wanted.  
  
A/N: Do you want this to be the end? Or do you want more? Please review, I really want to know if you like it or not. If you have already reviewed feel free to review again and tell me if you still like it. Thank you! 


	7. Harry's Plan

"It's Hopeless"  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE! BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING! If it were mine, I would have money, as it is I don't have money, or at least much of it. Please don't sue, it wouldn't be worth the court costs, and besides no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: Again I would like to thank my reviewers! THANK YOU! I think they got the message with that, how about you? Anyway, I would also like to say that I have obviously decided to keep doing the story for a little bit more, and not end it with chapter six, but don't worry, it will be complete before June 21. Obviously no one will be reading Harry Potter fan fiction for a while after that, and I doubt anyone else will be writing, but you never know. Anyway, please keep reviewing, if I don't get the reviews, I won't know if you want me to actually keep going or not.  
  
Chapter Seven: Harry's plan!  
  
It was the next morning, and Ron and Harry were waiting for Hermionie in the common room, as they did every morning. They were very hungry and were waiting for her, so they could go to breakfast.  
  
Though he was hungry, all Ron could find himself thinking about was the night before. He had waited for Hermionie to fall asleep for nearly two hours, all the while holding her. Ron quite honestly thought it had been the best night of his life. He was barely able to make himself leave.  
  
He had told himself to try to act normal around Hermionie today; to act like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. This would be hard considering last night, but he convinced himself that she just needed comforting, and if Harry had been there, she would have asked him to do the same thing.  
  
This reminded Ron of when Hermionie had asked about Harry. He had brushed it off eventually, what with Hermionie asking him to hold her and what not. But his mind kept going back to it. Did Hermionie fancy Harry as more than a friend? Ron was beginning to feel sick. He was thinking so much about these things, that he didn't even notice Harry trying to get his attention.  
  
"Ron, RON!" said Harry while waving his hand in front of Ron's face.  
  
"Oh! Yeah Harry?"  
  
"Are you okay? What's the matter with you lately?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean what's the matter with me?"  
  
"Well, you have been acting really weird. You've been kind of spacey lately, and then last night you disappeared for two hours. Not to mention, I have just been trying to tell you the decisions for the keeper position are being posted today after breakfast." Harry sounded annoyed, but he was more like amused. He thought he knew what was going on.  
  
Ron and Hermionie had both been acting weird lately, noticeably weird. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Ron like Hermionie since last year. As for Hermionie, well, Harry was pretty sure she liked him back. He just didn't know how to go about asking his best friends if they liked each other. He knew if he did, Ron would get mad and just say Harry was imaging things. Harry knew he wasn't though, he was sure of it.  
  
Hermionie seemed to come from nowhere, she started walking down the stairs and it seemed was trying to be as graceful as she could, but was failing horribly. Hermionie was many wonderful things, but graceful was not one of them. She looked like she would fall at any moment. Then Harry and Ron saw why, she was wearing heels. Not only that, her skirt seemed shorter than it normally did, she was wearing makeup, and she had straightened her hair. Rather than looking nice though, this whole get up, somehow made her look fake. Like she was trying to be something she wasn't.  
  
Ron didn't know what to do. His worst fear that Hermionie would turn into a girly girl seemed to be happening right before his eyes. He didn't really like it, he wanted his Hermionie back right away, but how could he tell her that. He was starting to feel weird again. 'Maybe she is doing this for Harry? Maybe she's trying to make him like her? Oh, I want to die!' thought Ron.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, he was now positive his two best friends liked each other. He was watching how Hermionie was looking at Ron, trying to decide what he thought about her transformation. She then started to give him 'the eye', and he didn't seem to notice what she was doing. Harry was trying hard to suppress his laughter, while he looked over at Ron who looked positively terrified.  
  
The three of them walked to breakfast, Hermionie having a little trouble along the way. She nearly fell twice, both times falling into Ron. They finally reached the hall and sat down. People from all over the room turned their heads to look at Hermionie. She definitely looked good, just not like herself, more like Parvati. Harry had the suspicion that that was the idea.  
  
Ron noticed people looking at Hermionie. He felt like taking off his cloak and tying it around her, especially with her short skirt. He wanted to hit everyone that was looking at her like she was a peace of meat. Ron felt his ears going red with anger.  
  
Hermionie seemed very giggly over breakfast. Talking to everyone around her, taking complements from Dean and Seamus, both looked wide eyed at her. Neville seemed to stutter when talking to her. She was definitely a sight.  
  
"So guys what do you think? Everyone has been commenting on my new cloths, don't you like them?" asked Hermionie to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oh, yeah Hermionie you look really nice," said Harry trying to suppress laughter, not wanting to hurt he feelings. He just didn't get how Ron didn't notice that all this show was for him.  
  
"Oh, Harry your so sweet!" said Hermionie with the girliest voice she could muster.  
  
Ron felt his ears go redder. He was now sure of his suspicions, he felt like dyeing.  
  
"May I have your attention?" Albus Dumbledore now spoke up. "Halloween is a big part of the year for our kind. Because of this we have decided to have a Halloween Ball for our students from fourth year and up. This will be held on Halloween at 8:00, and it is required. Everyone is to attend! It will be a formal affair, so everyone please dress appropriately. Thank you!" he then sat down.  
  
At this announcement Harry looked amused, Hermionie hopeful, and Ron sick. Harry looked down the table at Fred and George, both trying to get Angelina Johnson to sample a new treat they were saying they had made just for her. Harry was getting an idea in his head. He was starting to get excited about it, knowing that if it worked, it just might make his life a little easier!  
  
After breakfast Ron, Harry, and Hermionie walked back to the common room. Hermionie seemed to be getting used to her shoes. Ron wanted to see if he got the keeper position. He ran into the room before the other two, and started scanning the paper that had just been put up on the wall, telling the name of the new Gryffindor keeper.  
  
"I GOT IT, I GOT IT!" yelled Ron. He never seemed so happy. Hermionie walked right over to him and gave him a big hug. When they pulled apart, they were starred at each other for a moment, before both going red.  
  
Harry looked at them for a minute, then thought to himself 'Yes, this plain just might work!'  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP AND HEAPS OF WHIPPED CRÈME! 


	8. A Scary Proposition

"It's Hopeless"  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. I am just a fan of her work, and this is just a fan fiction. Cool idea huh? No copyright infringement intended, please don't sue.  
  
A/N: Hello All! I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I am glad you are like the story and I hope you continue to like it! Because I got so many reviews, I decided to get to work and now have two new chapters. Hope you like them!  
  
Chapter Eight: A Scary Proposition!  
  
"Ron, we are going to have so much fun training and everything. I am so glad you got the spot! I knew you could do it!" by now Harry was so happy his best friend had gotten keeper, he couldn't keep his excitement hidden.  
  
It was 6:00 in the evening and Harry and Ron couldn't stop talking about quidditch. They were getting ready to go out on the pitch and practice by themselves for a little bit, just for fun. Hermionie said she was going to the library and study. Though she had been acting weird with everything lately, she did not start neglecting her studies. As they were leaving the portrait whole Harry saw Fred and George coming in.  
  
"Hey Ron, I forgot something. Go ahead I'll catch up okay?" said Harry turning around.  
  
"Sure, see you in a minute Harry" Ron said as he kept walking.  
  
Harry went back in through the portrait whole and found Fred and George in the corner.  
  
"Hey guys, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure Harry, what do you need? Want some toffee?" said Fred offering a way too familiar candy to Harry.  
  
"No, thanks. I wanted to ask you, did you ever get the new dress robes for Ron, I asked you to?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure mate, we got them this summer. We didn't give them to him yet, thought we would wait till Christmas." Said George.  
  
"Wait, I have a better plan." Harry started to explain his plan to Fred and George. He told them about his suspicion that Ron and Hermionie liked each other.  
  
"We've been saying that for years, no one listens. I mean it's obvious, isn't it?" the twins were beginning to laugh at this.  
  
"See I have a plan. This Halloween Ball in required right? I know Ron would do anything for new dress robes so." Harry looked around to see if anyone was listening "You show him what you got for him and tell them that if he wants them, he has to ask Hermionie to the Ball. If he doesn't, then he has to go alone in his old ones. Make sure you tell him, that he can just ask her as a friend though, if you don't tell him that, he will never do it."  
  
" I don't know Harry. Dress Robes don't seem like too much of a bribe." Said Fred.  
  
"It does when all you have are girly one!" responded Harry.  
  
"Why are we doing this, won't it work better from you?"  
  
"No see, he doesn't know I know he likes Hermionie. If he did it would ruin everything. You do it, he'll just think you are picking on your little brother, you know?  
  
"Well, if he just asks her as a friend, what will be the big deal?" asked George somewhat confused.  
  
"You see, when he brings her to the ball, I'll start flirting with her, and asking her to dance with me for every single dance. It will make him so mad, and believe me I know Ron, he will eventually explode and either start yelling or fighting with me. Then maybe Hermionie will see that he likes her. Then she can make the first move, and believe me, if I know my best friends, she's the one that's going to have to do it."  
  
"Wont Ron get mad at you, when he thinks you like Hermionie and all?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll explain after the whole thing what I did. By then they'll be so happy, they won't care".  
  
"Sounds good! What do you think George?"  
  
"I think I like this idea, if it doesn't work at least we got to embarrass our inkle ronnikuns. Oh, he's becoming a man, I think I'm going to cry."  
  
"Yeah, Harry, we'll do it tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Thanks guys!" Harry said as he left to go down to the quidditch pitch to find Ron. He thought his plan might just work. If not, he would just tell Ron that he knew, and somehow, get him to admit it.  
  
*** Latter that night, Hermionie sat in the library, trying to concentrate on her studies, but she was finding this very difficult. She couldn't get out of her head the way Ron looked at her and her new image. She could have sworn he looked disgusted. 'He probably knows I like him and am trying to get noticed, probably is disgusted!' She thought. She didn't know what you do. Her knew plan was obviously not working. 'What am I going to do now?'  
  
She got all her books together and headed form Gryffindor Tower. She walked in through the portrait whole and straight past Ron and Harry, who had just got back from practicing, and didn't even say a thing. She walked straight up to her room. She took off thoughs ridiculous shoes, changed into a regular skirt and took off the makeup; she would make her hair normal in the morning. She turned around and walked right back down to the common room, were Ron and Harry where looking confused.  
  
"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to not say hello. So, Hello." said Hermionie in what seemed like a depressed voice.  
  
"You okay Hermionie?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
*** The next day came and seemed pretty uneventful, at least until that night.  
  
"Ron can we talk to you?"  
  
"No Fred I'm busy. I have to predict a horrible death for next week. I have already predicted suffocation twice this month, I need something original."  
  
"We have something for you! A present."  
  
"What? A canary crème, no thanks!" snickered Ron. He sometime thought his brothers annoying, but he knew they were geniuses in their own right.  
  
"Just come with us!" snapped George as he took Ron by the arm and led him out into the hall, leaving Harry and Hermionie behind. They gave Ron a package and told him to open it. He did, though, slowly, not knowing what they were up to. As he pulled the paper off the parcel and opened it, he gasped.  
  
"These are brand new dress robes! Nice dress robes! Why are you giving them to me?" Ron was confused; this was not like Fred and George. They had never given him anything like this. The robes were made of royal blue and would be perfect for him, size and all.  
  
"See, we have noticed that you like a certain witch, and thought you might like to look nice to take her to the dance. We had some extra money anyway!"  
  
Ron blushed, 'How did they know, was it that obvious?' "I don't know what you are talking about!"  
  
"Ron if you don't admit it to us, we'll go tell Hermionie you fancy her right now!" threatened George.  
  
"Okay, okay! Whatever you say, but I am not going to the Ball with her. I don't know where you go that idea"  
  
"If you don't ask her to the Ball you can't get the robes, and you have to go to the Ball, it's required, so if you don't ask her you have to go in thoughs robes you already have!" said Fred  
  
Ron now had a terrified expression on his face.  
  
"Just ask her as a friend. You know just two friends going to a dance, cause nobody else would have them." Laughed George. "If you ask her as a friend, there is no pressure, but at least you get to go with her!"  
  
"If you don't, we keep the robes, and you go by yourself, in your old girly ones! And who knows, we might just tell her you fancy her for fun!" said Fred.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it!" Ron said in a half depressed, half-terrified voice.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Ron's Idea

"It's Hopeless"  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! Well, some of it is, just not the important stuff! Please don't sue!  
  
Chapter Nine: Ron's Idea!  
  
Ron didn't sleep very good at all that night! He didn't know what to do. He had told Fred and George he would ask Hermionie to go to the dance with him, and in return, he would get the new robes. The robes were perfect for him, color and all, and he really wanted to go to the Ball with Hermionie. Asking her was the problem. Ron decided that was the point, his brothers just wanted to humiliate him, one way or another! If he didn't ask her, they would probably tell her that he fancied her! He really had no choice!  
  
He turned over and over in his bed, trying to decide what way to ask her, after all, all he had to do was ask her. If she said no, he would still get the robes, but then he would have to live with the fact that Hermionie had flat out rejected him.  
  
This was going to be very difficult. He didn't know if he should take her aside and ask her, 'But that would make it look like I was asking as a date' he reminded himself, that was what he really wanted to do, but he would never be able to make himself do it. He thought about asking in front of Harry, deciding that would be bad since he was sure Hermionie liked Harry. 'Oh, what am I going to do?' Ron asked himself one last time before finally falling asleep.  
  
*** Hermionie woke up early in the morning, she had decided earlier to go to the library to study before breakfast. She had been thinking about Ron rather than studying lately, but when she got to the library that morning, she found she was still thinking about Ron.  
  
She had come to the conclusion that Ron hadn't liked her new look, that he didn't like her. She felt horrible about this though, not knowing what to do. She had after all, promised herself to make him fall in love with her. She was trying to think of any way to make him maybe look at her a little different than he usually did. As for now, she was at a loss for ideas.  
  
*** Ron had decided to ask Hermionie after breakfast. He would ask her to walk with him alone outside before classes, and then he would ask her, making sure she knew it was only as friends. When breakfast came to an end however, he didn't know what to do, but somewhere he found his courage.  
  
"Hermionie will you go walk with me outside for a minute, I need to talk to you about something alone." Ron asked shyly.  
  
"Oh, okay Ron." Hermionie thought this might be coming. 'He knows I like him and wants to tell me there is not chance. At least, he has the decency to not do it in front of Harry', she told herself.  
  
They walked slowly out into the cool morning air. Not saying anything for a while, which seemed to be torture to both. However, Ron had come to ask her something, and that is what he did.  
  
"Hermionie, I. um..I just wanted to.um.Oh, bloody hell! Do you want to go to the dance with me, just as a friend, of course!" he said it so quickly it surprised him.  
  
Hermionie was at a loss for words! 'He wants to go with ME? Oh, my god, what do I do? Tell him YES you idiot', she thought, but then it hit her what he had said, 'as a friend, of course'. Hermionie heart seemed to go from nervous, to utter delight, to breaking all in a matter of seconds. 'Good, it has finally sunk in, he doesn't love you, he never has, and he never will!', her heart was now screaming at her for ever getting her hopes up.  
  
Ron couldn't ignore the look of pain on her face. He didn't know what was the matter, but then he thought about in for a few seconds. 'She wanted to go with Harry, you prat! She can't say no to you though, since you are her friend, she feels obligated! Ron was mentally yelling at himself!  
  
Meanwhile, Hermionie found her words. "Sure Ron, I'll go to the Ball with you. After all no one else has asked me, and there is nothing wrong with friends going together." She said very depressingly. She reminded herself that he had at least thought about asking her and not someone else, but the just as friends' part seemed to put a damper on it so big, she felt like crying. She decided she wouldn't though, she was stronger than that.  
  
"Oh, okay. But if you want to go with someone else, I'll understand." Ron noticed the depression in her voice, and it made him fell terrible.  
  
"No Ron, I'll go with you."  
  
"Okay then, we better go to class"  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to be late." And with that, they were off.  
  
*** "Hermionie said you asked her to the Ball? That's Great! I think I'm going alone, didn't really have too much fun last time, so I'll just go and leave as soon as I possibly can." Said Harry. He could tell Ron was having a hard time with this whole thing, and when Hermionie had told Harry that Ron had asked her as friends, she seemed almost depressed. Harry figured, it was because of the 'as friends' part.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think she wants to go with me, I think she would rather go with someone else." Said Ron sadly.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say about this. He knew they both just didn't get it that they liked each other, but he couldn't tell that to Ron. He had to play along with his plan.  
  
"You know, I was thinking about asking Hermionie to go with me. You're lucky you got her first mate! Just watch out I might have to fight for her" Harry laughed.  
  
At this comment though, Ron looked really depressed, it almost made Harry want to tell him that he really didn't want Hermionie, and it was all a plan to get Ron and Hermionie together.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." Said Ron as he traveled upstairs to the boy's dormitory. It was way too early for bed, but he went anyway.  
  
*** Ron lay in bed trying to go to sleep, but again it was useless. He just couldn't stop thinking about Hermionie, and what Harry had said about wanting to ask her. He was sure Hermionie had wanted Harry to ask her too. He told himself he was being selfish, and that he just did it for himself. He was in love with Hermionie, but she wasn't in love with him.  
  
Ron lay there thinking about his relationship with her, he had always been happy being her friend, and in reality, he knew she would never want more. He realized he was in love with her, so in love, that he just wanted her to be happy, even if it meant that he wasn't. He could get his happiness, from her happiness. Not to mention Harry, Harry was his best friend ever. Ron convinced himself that if Harry wanted Hermionie, and she him, he couldn't stand in the way, he loved them both too much.  
  
Ron had an Idea! He would somehow get Harry and Hermionie together at the Ball. Make them get together, if it was the last thing he did. If it was what his best friend and best girl wanted, he would try his best to help, and to be happy for them.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! If I get enough reviews, I might just update really soon. How's that for bribery? By the way, I do know this is a little corny, but that's what's fun about it. 


	10. The Halloween Ball

"It's Hopeless"  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling! Not me! No copyright infringement intended, please don't sue. Thank you!  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I was having trouble uploading for a while. The next few chapters should come rather quickly, that is if I get enough reviews, hint hint!  
  
Chapter Ten: The Halloween Ball  
  
By the day of the Halloween Ball, Hermione had convinced herself to feel good about Ron asking her. It meant that he thought about her. 'Even if it was as just a friend, at least he thought to ask me, and not some other girl he might like', she told herself. She thought that if he liked her enough to ask her as a friend, there might, just maybe, be hope in the future, the far future.  
  
She had decided to look her best, but still make sure she was herself. After all, he may have asked her as a friend, but he did ask her. She bought brand new robes for the event and was actually pretty excited. At the worst, she would get to spend the night with Ron, and maybe he would ask her to dance a few dances with him.  
  
*** By that night Ron had his plan fully formed in his head. He would ask Hermione to dance the first dance with him; he told himself that he at least deserved that. Then he would say he wasn't having fun dancing and suggest Harry dance with her. He would keep doing this, until they got the idea. He would eventually leave them alone and go back to the dormitory.  
  
This whole idea of his was making him sick, but he was certain it was what his friends wanted, and he wouldn't let himself stand in the way.  
  
He put on his new dress robes, all the while cursing them. If it weren't for these stupid things, he wouldn't have got into this mess. He combed his hair, and took one last look in the mirror. He looked pretty okay he thought. He then walked down to the common room and sat on the couch, waiting for Hermione.  
  
"Hello Ron, you look great!" giggled a voice behind him.  
  
He stood up and looked hopefully toward the voice, but it was Lavender.  
  
"Oh, thank you! You look nice too." He said politely. She winked as she walked away. Ron was clueless as to why.  
  
Hermione saw all of this from the stairs, and she was extremely jealous. She knew Lavender thought Ron was cute, but she never saw her flirt with him that way before. After she got over her anger, she looked at Ron more closely. He did look great! He was wearing brand new royal blue robes, after a second of wondering how he got them, she decided she didn't care, he looked wonderful. She also knew these robes would bring out his blue eyes. She was beginning to feel weak, but before letting it take hold of her too much, she started to walk down the stairs.  
  
Ron looked up and caught his breath in his throat. She had never looked more beautiful, and to top it off, she looked like herself. She was wearing dark purple dress robes with a lighter purple dress that hung underneath the cloak. She was wearing just a bit of makeup and her hair was hanging loose, still curly, just controlled.  
  
"You.you look.beautiful Hermione!" he said it before he could stop himself, but gave himself enough of a mental whipping for it to remember never to do it again.  
  
"Thanks, you too! I.mean.you look nice.good.nice I mean." She didn't know where that came from, but it came, and she couldn't take it back for a more elegant complement.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" she was now getting excited.  
  
As they made their way to the Great Hall, they talked about school, well Hermione talked about school, Ron about his quidditch training, and just anything they could think of. But something was bothering Ron, and he just had to ask.  
  
"So are you and Victor still together? I don't see him write you much, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He was curious to know, because if she was still with Victor, it might be a bad time to try to get her and Harry together. He actually found himself wanting her to say yes.  
  
"No Ron. I told you before, Victor and I are just friends, really, I mean it. Wait a minute, you called him Victor, not Vicky!" She seemed astonished.  
  
"Oh, well.I thought I should respect him since he is your boyfriend, or sorry.friend."  
  
Hermione got the impression that maybe Ron had grown up just a little this year, and she was too busy trying to not think about him to notice.  
  
As they made their way into the hall, Ron almost immediately turned to his and asked "Hermione do you want to dance?" it was as if not asking her right away might take the chance away forever.  
  
"I would love to." She seemed very happy.  
  
He took her in his arms, almost like he did that night when she was upset, and they danced to a slow song together. He tried to remember every minute of the dance, the words, the way she smelled. He told himself this was the only time he would have to be with her, as if she was his. For the few minutes the song lasted, he was in another world, one were she wanted him back.  
  
Little did he know, she did. Hermione was having the time of her life, and the night had just begun, she hoped this night would last forever.  
  
When the song ended, they pulled apart and walked to the nearest table and sat down. Ron was beginning to tell her something when Harry came swooping up behind.  
  
"Wow, you look great Hermione!" Ron thought he was acting almost too excited.  
  
"Thanks Harry!" she said smiling.  
  
It was now of never, Ron had to get Harry to start dancing with Hermione somehow, but before he could really even try.  
  
"Come one Hermione, lets go dance!" said Harry as he grabbed her hand and heading for the dance floor to dance to a fast song. Harry tried his best to look comfortable, but the truth was, he wasn't really fond of dancing, but this was all part of his plan. He stuck to his plan all right, after that dance; he danced with her again and again. He could tell she was getting tired of it and wanted to go sit down with Ron, but he couldn't let her.  
  
Ron was watching the whole time, through their first dance all the way through their eighth. He thought his whole plan would have been harder to execute. He was also not expecting it to be this hard to watch, well, maybe he did expect it to be this hard. He decided he couldn't take anymore for the night, he needed a rest from it, so he got up to leave.  
  
Harry was getting restless. He thought Ron should have been over their yelling or hitting him at least fifteen minutes ago. He was getting sick of dancing and it was getting harder and harder to convince Hermione to stay. He looked up to see if Ron was starting to at least look mad, but saw that he was.'Was he leaving?' he thought 'That's not in the plan'.  
  
Ron got up and started walking to the door, but he turned and looked one more time. He had to admit, he hoped it would have been a little harder to get them to ignore him and be together, but then he reminded himself, that it was the plan. He put his head down and walked out slowly. He had never felt worse in his life.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! 


	11. Confusions and Misunderstandings

"It's Hopeless"  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! Hers! No copyright infringement is intended!  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Feel free to review this chapter as well. : )  
  
Chapter Eleven: Confusions and Misunderstandings  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't know what Ron was doing, where he was going, or why he was leaving. Over a hundred questions were running around in Harry's head. Why didn't Ron come over and yell or get mad or hit him or something. Why wasn't the plan working? Harry stopped dancing, and just looked at the door Ron had left from.  
  
"Finally, Harry I'm really tired, can we go find Ron and sit down now, please?" asked Hermione oblivious to the fact that Ron had left. She had been too busy trying to stay upright, having danced eight times already. As she looked around though, it finally started to sink in.  
  
"Where's Ron, Harry?" she suddenly seemed worried.  
  
*** Ron walked out of the great hall and started heading for the Gryffindor common room. He didn't really want to go back there, but he didn't know where else to go. He felt horrible, though he had expected to. He loved Hermione and wanted her to be happy. If that meant being unhappy himself then so be it.  
  
He thought that this night couldn't get much worse, but when he turned the corner, he realized he was wrong. There, right in front of him stood the person at Hogwarts he hated most, Malfoy. The smirk on his face made it seem that he had somehow taken a short cute, and had been waiting for Ron.  
  
"So Weasley, having fun at the ball?" he seemed very pleased with himself. He stood in the middle of the hall now, blocking the way.  
  
"Just shut up and get out of the way Malfoy!"  
  
"No, I don't think I will Weasel. I saw what happened in there. I saw how you were looking at her. I've been noticing it for a while now. What's the matter, finally realize she would rather have the famous boy wonder than you? Really, I could have told you that!"  
  
"I said get out of my way!" yelled Ron, anger now surging through him.  
  
"I said no! They kind of ignored you didn't they, poor Weasel! I could have told you she would prefer Potter over you! That's the way it always happens, the Hero gets the girl, while the sidekick goes home all alone!" Malfoy was now laughing. "No but seriously Weasley, I do feel bad for you. Potter always seems to get what you wanted doesn't he? I mean he has money, fame, and now your little mudblood!"  
  
It didn't take him a minute to react, Ron hit Malfoy straight in the face, and the impact made Malfoy fall right to the ground. He was yelping in pain, but Ron just stepped right over him and started on his walk to the common room yet again.  
  
*** Harry had left Hermione at the ball, saying he was going to go find Ron. She wanted to go, but he told her he needed to talk to Ron alone, so she reluctantly stayed. Harry didn't know where to go, so he started off for the common room. As he turned a corner and saw Malfoy crying in pain holding his noise, he was sure he was going the right way, so he started to run. As he came to the Fat Lady, he quickly said the password and entered the room.  
  
He saw Ron sitting on the couch, all alone. He was looking very sad, Harry had never felt worse for his best friend before.  
  
"Hey Ron! Why did you leave all of the sudden?"  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here, you should be back at the ball!" Ron seemed a little confused and a little mad at seeing Harry there.  
  
"What do you mean, if I should be there, so should you. You're the one with the date after all" Harry was now really confused as well.  
  
"Well, I didn't think I would be missed much..." before he could finish Harry interrupted  
  
"What do you mean you wouldn't be missed? I noticed you were gone, Hermione noticed. I don't know if she was more worried that something happened to you, or that you stood her up." Harry was starting to get a little mad. He didn't know why Ron always had to be so thick.  
  
"I didn't stand her up! I went didn't I? I just thought you two might like to be alone is all!" there he said it, he thought to himself.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry. He now knew that Ron had noticed Harry paying all the attention to Hermione, but how could Ron think it was a mutual thing.  
  
"Harry, I know you and Hermione like each other! I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" they were now near yelling, not out of anger, but out of annoyance. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, Ron. It's just I don't know where you got that idea."  
  
"Oh, come on Harry it's obvious! You were dancing with her all night, and I know she likes you, so don't try to play innocent with me! When I asked Hermione to go to the dance with me, she was so sad, because she couldn't say no, being my friend and all, when she really wanted to go with you!" Ron was now yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"You're crazy mate, you know that?"  
  
"No I'm not!" Ron let himself calm down for a second, then said in a quieter tone. "I just want you two to be happy, so why don't you go back to the ball and be with her! I'm fine here on my own, so just go back to the ball. I am sure you two will have a great time! I'm sure you will be happy."  
  
Harry didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to say. If he told Ron about his plan, he would get even madder. As Harry was thinking what to do next, he noticed Hermione walking into the room, Ron's back to her. Ron seemed oblivious to her prescience. Then he got the idea. He was sure Ron would admit to liking Hermione now, he just had to ask.  
  
"Well, if you where so sure, why did you ask her to the ball then, huh?" Harry was now very excited, he was sure it was going to work.  
  
"I... I... I asked... because...I'm in... lo..."  
  
Harry was sure it was coming.  
  
"Because...because I... because Fred and George bought me these robes and would only give them to me if I asked Hermione! Okay? That enough of an answer for you? Does that work? I just wanted the robes okay, nothing else, it was just to get the robes!"  
  
Ron noticed the look of utter horror on Harry's face and saw that he was starring past him. He slowly turned, and saw her. She was standing rather still, a look of shock and pain on her face. Ron noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. He wanted to take it all back, but knew that it was too late, she stood there for a few more seconds starring at Ron with her mouth open and her big brown eyes opened wide. Before he could say anything though, she turned and ran out of the common room.  
  
He turned to Harry and heard him say.  
  
"Ron! Ron, don't think, just go... " so he did.  
  
A/N: What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! 


	12. Whoever Said the Hero Always Gets the Gi...

"It's Hopeless"  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing important in this story belongs to me, but does belong to J.K. Rowling and company. I am just doing this for fun. That's what fan fiction is for, fun. Heck, they should call it fun fiction! (Sorry about the corny joke!) No copyright infringement is intended here, please don't sue!  
  
A/N: (Drum role please!) And here it is, the last chapter! I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed! THANK YOU! : ) I really appreciate it! As I have said before this was my first try at fan fiction, so I wasn't too sure if people would like it at all, but I am very glad you did. I really hope this chapter does not disappoint, but fair warning, it may be a little corny, but hey, is that necessarily a bad thing? : ) By the way that is a rhetorical question. ; )  
  
Chapter Twelve: Whoever Said the Hero Always Gets the Girl  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could through the halls, she didn't know where she was going, but she had to get somewhere. She ran so long and so hard, she forgot exactly what she was running from, she didn't know if it was from Ron, herself, the pain, or the tears welling up in her eyes, but before too long she realized it was useless and stopped running. Instead she continued to walk, and before long she found herself outside.  
  
It was raining, and she felt that it somehow comforted her. She walked to a bench in the courtyard, sat down, and let the tears come.  
  
'He only asked me for stupid robes! He didn't think about me at all, he would have taken whoever he had to, just to get the robes, probably even Eloise Midgen! I wasn't special at all. Oh, I could die!' she thought.  
  
At first, she had been so upset that he just asked her as a friend, and then she decided him asking her was worth something even if it was as a friend, but now, well, now she was horrified. She felt betrayed and used.  
  
She remembered the night she promised herself to make him fall in love with her, and she started crying all the harder. At that moment, she realized, she would never be able to fulfill her promise. She told herself, he could never love her. She decided then that she never wanted to see him again.  
  
*** Ron ran through the halls, he didn't know where to look for her, so he went the only place he could think of, the library. She wasn't there however, so he kept looking. He went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, to the astronomy tower, and the great hall, though he definitely thought she wouldn't be there. He didn't know where else to go so he started walking down the hall, to the common room, when all of the sudden he looked out the window and saw her there in the moonlight, which somehow seemed to shine through the rain. ' Why is she out in the rain?' he asked himself.  
  
He needed to talk with her, let her know he didn't mean it, make everything all right. He ran to the doors and into the courtyard. There she was, crying! He had never felt so bad in his life, and he thought the night couldn't get worse.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She looked up at him and then turned away almost immediately.  
  
"Go away Ron! I don't want to see you."  
  
"Hermione please, listen to me..."  
  
"No, you listen to me!" she stood up and was now yelling through her tears. "I don't want to see you Ron, not now, not ever. As far as I am concerned I don't know you anymore! We are no longer friends and we never will be! So just go away!"  
  
Ron looked at her with bewilderment. 'He hadn't been aware he hurt her that badly. She had said she didn't want anything to do with him anymore; she didn't even want to know him. After all he had done for her'. He was now getting mad. She wasn't going to let him explain, but somehow he had to, he had to tell her the truth. He had to tell her the whole truth, the truth he had been too scared to tell her before for fear she would walk away from him forever. Well, she just did that, she just said she wanted nothing to do with him, so what did he have to loose. He told himself that if he at least told her, she would know that he didn't mean to hurt her. So Ron mustered up his courage, after all, he too had been put in Gryffindor for a reason.  
  
"No, I will not go away! I have something to tell you and you will hear me if it is the last thing I do!" he was yelling so loud, he was sure the whole of Hogwarts could hear him.  
  
"I did ask you to the dance because my brother's said it was the only way I could get these stupid robes, but they only did it because they know how I feel about you! They just wanted to humiliate me, by making me ask the only girl I ever wanted to ask! So don't you dare think that I didn't want to ask in the first place!"  
  
Hermione had sat back down by now and was starring at him, not protesting his going on as she had when he had started. He lowered his voice a little.  
  
"Do you honestly think I would have asked you if I hadn't really wanted to already? Bloody Hell Hermione, I love you, okay? There, I said it out loud, and believe me, that is quite a feat for me, I can barely say it to myself.  
  
Hermione just looked at him, not finding the words. She had a thousand emotions inside. She said the only thing that would come out. She said it in the smallest voice she had ever used; it was almost a whisper.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I knew you didn't fell the same and I didn't want to loose you as a friend. But now, I already have, and you should know because...because that way you know I really did want to take you to the ball, only, not as a friend, but I knew you wanted to go with Harry after I asked you. So I tried.."  
  
"What made you think I wanted to go with Harry?" she blurted out.  
  
"I could tell you liked him. I mean the way you dressed up and where asking what he thought, and giggling. And that night I came to see if you were okay, all you could think of was where Harry was. I was the one who came to see you, and all you could think about was him. Not to mention, he's famous and rich and all. He's the hero; I'm just the sidekick. He gets the girl, I heard somewhere that that's how it always works." Ron was starting to feel sick. He wanted to stop and just walk away. He didn't want to have to see her again, now that she knew what he felt.  
  
At that moment, Hermione got control of her emotions, and her thoughts, and somehow, she found her voice.  
  
"Who says I'm the girl, Ron? Aren't I just another sidekick? Anyway, if I am the girl, what happens if I don't want Harry."  
  
He didn't know what she was saying, but he noticed she wasn't laughing at him and she wasn't crying any more. She got back to her feet and walked slowly toward him. She stopped inches from him, Ron all the while looking terrified, like he expected her to slap him or something. She put her arms around his neck before saying.  
  
"Whoever told you that stupid saying doesn't have the faintest idea about how love works! You can't help who you give your heart to, it's hopeless to try."  
  
These were the last words she said before kissing him. When their lips met, it was like all the doubts that they ever had in themselves or each other were melted away. The kiss was soft and sweet, and for lack of a better word, perfect. They both realized how lucky they where, and though they had a million things to say to one another, they found words were not needed. Everything was already understood.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Please review! I really want to know what you thought, now that it's complete. Did you like it? Yes I know it was a bit corny, but that's what was fun! I had fun anyway! I hope you did to! PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! Oh, and please be nice to me. Thank you for reading my story. I wish you all good luck at getting a copy of the new book on June 21! 


End file.
